


Winter's Waltz

by Prince_Ofluff



Series: Three Gods [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wants to dance at Thor's coronation. Loki wishes that Harry wouldn't be there at all. In the end none of them get that last dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I decided to turn War Prize into a series of loosely connected one shots and this is the first idea that came to me! Feel free to message me with suggestions or prompts!

 

 

 

Harry was staring at the marble before him as though it were some mortal enemy that had come to see his end. Loki would have thought it cute save for the red flush of frustration on his cheeks. He stepped forward from the shadows and caressed on messy lock out of Harry’s face, another quickly taking its place. “Has the floor offended you? I’m sure Thor would smite it out of existence with only a word from you.” He leaned in and could not resist a small sniff of Harry’s alluring scent. Death and magic mixed together were always so potent.

Harry sighed and leaned against Loki. He knew that the mischievous God could never understand his plight. Even in death he carried two left feet. Gentle finger tips mingled with his hair and he closed his eyes as music began to play. He could feel Loki’s magic as it wafted through the air and he relaxed into his touch “I just want to waltz for Thor’s coronation…”

A sharp jab of guilt twisted itself in Loki’s gut but he controlled his outward reactions so that nothing else showed. He held Harry close and tilted his head to look up. Those emerald eyes filled with both sadness and trust would always be his weakness. “Harry…you move with natural beauty. It only resists being forced to comply with a structure that is not its own.” He hesitated, afraid of giving something away, but he could not risk Harry coming to harm “You’ll still have your wand on you won’t you? A coronation is a dangerous event after all.”

Harry smiled guilelessly at Loki “Surely anything that happens we can handle it together. I rather think that Thor will be bored if he doesn’t get to use the hammer at least once in the first hour it comes into his possession.”

How close he was to the truth. And how far. But it was too late to go back on his choice. He had already made moves that would be noticed if nothing happened tomorrow night. Tomorrow night his _centuries_ spent being pushed aside for Thor would finally be appeased. If only Harry wouldn’t be there. But he would. He loved Thor too much to miss the event. It soothed the ache in Loki’s chest to know that Harry cared about him just as much. Putting his dark thoughts aside he took Harry’s hand in his and wrapped the other around his waist “Well perhaps the floor will survive another day. Now count with me…One two three and one two three and one two three…”

He spun Harry around the floor and after a few stumbles and near falls the young god’s body started to catch the rhythm. He closed his eyes as he held Harry close and imagined his glorious plans coming to fruition tomorrow. They slowly came to a stop and he opened his eyes to see Harry looking up at him with amusement “What is it?”

Harry shrugged and looked away but there was already a telling blush crossing his cheeks “You just seemed so peaceful. I was thinking that I hope whatever you were thinking about would come true.”

Loki slowly dropped Harry’s hands and took a step back. He was close, so close to telling Harry everything. But he was safer not knowing. Safer if he could truthfully claim he had no idea of Loki’s plots. “I was simply thinking how pleasing it is to dance with you.” He gave a courtly bow “Do save some room for me on your dance card tomorrow won’t you?”

Harry reached out to take Loki’s hand again “You know that you and Thor are the only ones I want to dance with.”

Loki managed a stiff nod as he looked down at their combined hands “I look forward to it then. Good night Harry.”

Harry’s peaceful expression turned to one of curiosity and concern “Good night Loki…”

 

In the end Harry never got his dance with either Thor or Loki. It all happened so fast, first Thor and his team of warriors and Loki were rushing off into battle. Then came Thor’s banishment. Then….then the truth came out. Harry was left standing alone in the wreckage with the sound of a waltz playing through his head.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
